


Guardian Angel

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddle Sessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was quirky, impressively smart, and kind. Even after strangling him and being nothing but short and rude to him, Barry Allen was still kind and understanding. The kid genius had saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

There was something about the young man that intrigued Oliver. He was quirky, impressively smart, and kind. Even after strangling him and being nothing but short and rude to him, Barry Allen was still kind and understanding. The kid genius had saved his life. To be honest, the genius was growing on him. He made sure to call Barry’s supervisor and apologize for ratting him out, but shared with him that he did a tremendous job and not to come down too hard on him. His help was vital to save the case. 

That same night Barry was in a coma because of the particle accelerator’s malfunction. And he made sure to pull as many strings as he could to get the kid the best care because he was young and vibrant, hopeful and compassionate, and overall, he was a beautiful light that Oliver would not see extinguish. 

It was then that he was not only Starling City’s guardian angel, but also the guardian angel of a certain CSI assistant with a bright smile and the excitement level comparable to a puppy. Weekly, he made sure to check up on his friend as the Arrow. Hooded, he would watch the young man for a couple hours, speak to him in a low and quiet voice. He confessed his sins, told him about his life on the island, and then simply what was going on in his life. With Thea and his mom, and Roy. 

For nine months, Oliver never missed a visit. 

And then Barry woke up. He received a call on his phone while he was in a meeting, and at first was surprised that he even had Barry’s number—he would have to send Felicity flowers—and then excused himself from the meeting. 

“This is Oliver Queen,” he answered. 

“Oliver! Hi. Hey. Um. It’s Barry Allen. You probably don’t remember me. I was the guy who faked as a CSI and came to help you with the case with the super strength humans? I also saved your life. And made you a mask. Have you tried it by the way? Does it work?” 

Oliver smiled, “Of course I remember you, Barry. I’m glad to hear that you’re awake and well.” 

A momentary pause, “You knew I was unconscious?” 

“Yes, I did. How are you feeling?” Oliver smiled. 

“Weird actually. I was hoping I could come to Starling City and talk to you, Felicity, and Mr. Diggle.” Barry sounded nervous. 

“Of course. You’re always welcome. Are you okay?” Olive asked, concerned for his young friend. 

“I’m not sure, but I can be at Queen Consolidated by six tonight. Will that work for you?” Barry asked. 

“Of course. I’ll make sure to have a pass waiting for you at the front desk. I’ll have dinner brought up and the four of us can talk, alright?” Oliver offered. 

“Okay, yeah, thank you. I’ll-uh, see you later. Bye Oliver.” 

Oliver smiled and hung up. He couldn’t help but wonder what Barry needed to come to Starling City to talk with him and his team, but it had to be important. He made his way out of his office to see Felicity nursing a cup of tea as she stared at her screen. 

“Felicity, should I be concerned about how well you know me?” Oliver asked to the pretty blonde. She looked up and smiled. 

“No, not really, considering I’m always with you and can pretty much get a clear reading off of your facial expressions at this point. Why are you asking?” 

“I just got a call from an old friend of ours,” he said. 

“Well, considering that list is quite short, I’m going to need more to go off of before I can revel in your happiness.” 

Oliver chuckled, “A certain genius woke up a couple days ago.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened, “Barry called. He’s okay?” 

“I’m not sure, he’s coming to Starling City to have dinner with us. He needed to talk to us about something, and he sounded anxious.” 

“Does he know about the…midnight visits?” She asked. 

“How do you know about those?” Oliver asked. 

“I know everything, and I can find you whenever I want just to make sure you’re safe. I recognized the address of where Barry was being kept at, no thanks to you, so I just but two and two together to make four.” She explained. 

“I see. Well, I need your help. I won’t get out of this meeting for another couple hours, could you call in some take-out for around six fifteen tonight? Also have an ID card for Barry at the front desk. I want him to have an access card to all of the floors. Thank you, Felicity,” he said, winking as he walked back into his office and into the conference room. 

Oliver was right. The meeting ended at six, and he wasn’t able to leave until the conference room filed out. Once the floor was cleared, Diggle, Felicity, and Barry were all waiting in his office. He smiled at the young man. He looked great. Healthy and a radiant hue to his cheeks. 

“Barry,” he said, approaching the man with his hand held out. 

Barry took it and shook it, smiling, “Hello Oliver.” 

“Glad to see you. Felicity, what’s the deal on dinner?” 

“It will be here in five minutes, and I already arranged for it to be brought up.” 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, “Well, let’s all sit.” 

The four filed into the seats. Barry was bouncing his knee up and down anxiously. 

“Barry, would you like to explain why you came here? I can see it’s eating you up,” Oliver said. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, cut right to the chase. You’re definitely type A, perfect personality type to run a multi-billionaire corporation.” Barry rattled off. 

“Barry,” Oliver said kindly. 

“Oh. Right. Right. Okay. Well, you know how I was in a coma right after the particle accelerator malfunctioned? Well, the doctors thought that my heart was stopping every couple of minutes, when in reality it was pumping so fast that the machines couldn’t register it for what it was. I was struck by lightning that was infused with the energy from the accelerator. It…altered my DNA. I have super human speed.” 

Oliver looked at the man, “Super human speed?” 

“Yeah. Just like the figure who murdered my mother. The same colors and everything. Would you believe me if I said I left Central City at five forty five and got here in under fifteen minutes?” Barry asked. 

“That’s almost six hundred miles, Barry,” Felicity said. 

“I know. Do the math. I can do the impossible. I am breaking every law of physics, everything we know about biology and anatomy. I could hold the key to solve diseases we thought were incurable. It’s incredible.” 

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Diggle got up and opened it, helping set out the bags and passing them around to the specific person. He tipped the guy, and closed and locked the door. 

Barry was quiet, “Please believe me.” 

Oliver nodded, “I’ve seen some incredible things, and much more bizarre, I believe you. Why are you here though?” 

“Oli,” Felicity scolded. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant to ask: why are you sharing this with us?” Oliver clarified. 

“Because, I know your secret, which means I can trust you with mine. I don’t know what to do with this gift. I don’t want to be a lab rat, I want to act on this, I don’t know how. The guys who were taking care of me want to run tests, but one of them thinks that I could be a super hero. For once in my life, I can make a difference, and find the answers about my mother’s murdered and free my dad.” 

Oliver was quiet, “I think this will take time, and you have to have the patience and endurance for it all to play out. You need to understand that these things take time, and to be content with what you have. Don’t abuse your gift, because if you were struck by lightning, a couple other dozen probably were. You’ll be going up against others with amazing abilities, and you have to be prepared for that. You’re not invincible.” 

“Something tells me that was a lesson you had to lean,” Barry said. 

“It was, and still is. I hope you’ll take it and use it. Clinging to your humanity will ground you, and it is nice to have some friends who can rid you of any ego you might develop,” Oliver smiled, looked at Diggle and Felicity. They both chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Barry said gratefully. 

Diggle’s watch beeped. “Oh man, Oliver, I have to run. I’m really sorry Barry, but I do need to cut out. It’s great to see you walking and talking man. Keep your head up, yeah? You’re always welcome here.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle.” Barry replied. 

“Felicity, would you like a ride home?” He asked. 

The blonde smiled, “That would be great.” She kissed Barry’s forehead, “It’s great seeing you,” and walked over to Oliver. Oliver took her hand and kissed her cheek, “See you tomorrow, Oli.” 

“Bye guys, drive safe.” Oliver said, watching as they walked out of the office. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Barry cleared his throat, “Apparently I had a visitor while I was asleep.” 

Oliver half-smiled, “Oh really?” 

“Yes, a guardian angel who abandoned his post one night every week,” Barry answered. 

“Maybe the guardian angel felt like abandoning his post was worth it, and left it in the capable hands of his friends,” Oliver replied. 

“I’ve also been told that this guardian angel covered all of the medical expenses for me,” Barry shared. 

“Maybe he owed a debt.” 

“Oliver, we didn’t exactly get off to a great start,” Barry said. 

“Because I was battling my own demons. You showing up was an inopportune time, but I am grateful you were there and could save my life. Thanks for the mask by the way.” 

Barry grinned radiantly at him, “You like it? Does it work okay?” 

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Oliver conceded. 

“Why did you visit me? You barely knew me,” Barry asked. 

“I needed to know you were being cared for. You’re a good person who has so much potential, I wanted to make sure that you were getting the attention you deserved,” 

“I don’t understand,” Barry admitted. 

Oliver smiled, “You don’t have to, but I would hope that if I was unconscious for that long, someone would put in the time and effort to see me.” 

Barry nodded, “I should get back.” 

Oliver stood up, “Why don’t you stay? I’m sure another day won’t hurt you. I’d like to see how fast you can run.” 

Barry smiled, “Alright, I’m sure I can find a place to stay.” 

“Please, you’re my guest. You can have one of the many empty rooms at my house. Come one,” Oliver said. 

“What about the dinner mess?” Barry asked. 

Oliver smiled, “Whenever I leave a mess, I make sure to add a little extra to the janitors’ checks. It’ll be taken care of. Come on.” 

Barry nodded, grabbed his jacket and went through the door that Oliver held open for him. It was quiet as they rode the elevator down, and left Queen Consolidated. A driver opened to door for them and Oliver let Barry get in first. He slid in after him. 

“Thank you for visiting me,” Barry said. 

Oliver nodded, “It’s the least I could do.” 

“If only the paparazzi knew the true Oliver Queen,” Barry said. 

“Yes, well, I need my reputation to be negative. No one will think I’m the Arrow.” 

“I see,” Barry nodded. 

The rest of the drive was comfortably quiet, both men looking out of their respective windows. 

The driver pulled into the Queen Estate and opened the door. Oliver slipped out, as did Barry. Oliver thanked the driver and went to the door, opening it and letting Barry in. 

“Come in, mi casa es su casa.” Oliver said. 

Barry laughed, “Thank you.” 

“Let’s get you a room, and I can lend you some clothes, or I can ask someone to get something for you.” 

“I don’t mind borrowing,” Barry said. 

“Alright, let’s get you situated, come on.” Oliver said, jogging up the stair case. Barry followed close behind. Oliver situated Barry into the guest room closest to his, and lent him a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. 

“That’s my room. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m a light sleeper. I’ll hear you open your door and will already be awake.” Oliver said. 

Barry nodded, “Thank you.” He lingered for a bit before closing the door. 

Oliver smiled, and went to his own room. Walking and talking Barry was strange. He had grown so close and intimate with unconscious Barry that to see him walking and talking was strange, and it threw him off kilter just a bit. Barry would be put into danger now that he had his powers, and that concerned him. 

Oliver knew his feelings for the younger man were no longer platonic. He had grown to deeply care for that young man with the vibrant smile and beautiful eyes. He changed and slipped under his covers, falling into a light sleep easily. Although conscious enough to listen for any disturbance coming from Barry’s room. 

That disturbance occurred four hours later. Oliver could hear the noises of discomfort and raced out of his room and into Barry’s. He made it to Barry’s bed side and flicked on a lamp. The younger male was sweating profusely, and looked like he was in pain. Barry’s jaw was clenching and his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. 

“Barry,” Oliver said firmly, and with a pinch to his arm, he added, “Wake up.” 

Barry’s eyes flew open, and in a millisecond he was in the corner. Oliver’s eyes widened. The kid was fast. 

“Hey, hey, it’s just me. I’m sorry for the pinch, but you needed to wake up,” Oliver said, standing up and raising his hands up. 

The kid reminded him of a frightened animal who was unsure of his surroundings. 

“You’re at my mansion, in a guest room. We had dinner last night with Felicity and Diggle. Later today we’re going to test your speed, remember? You told us about your super speed.” Oliver said, hoping to jog Barry’s memory. 

“Oliver?” Barry asked. 

Oliver sighed in relief, “Hey kid, it’s Oli. Come on, you shouldn’t be alone.”

Oliver turned off the lamp, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. He took Barry’s hand and guided him into the darkened hallway and to his room. He flicked on his lamp, and pulled Barry’s body into his, hugging him tightly, “You okay?” 

Barry nodded, but Oliver could feel the after effects of a panic attack. He was still trembling and was now clammy. 

Oliver helped Barry into his bed, turning off the lamp and climbing in beside him, “Come here,” Oliver said, pulling the younger male into his side, “It’s okay, you’re safe and perfectly fine, kid.” 

He waited until Barry was calmed down enough to finally fall asleep before he gave into his body and fell asleep as well. He knew he would have to deal with Barry’s questions about the cuddle session tomorrow, but he didn’t need to worry about that right now. 

The next morning, Oliver woke up to a pair of wide, blue eyes staring at him. Oliver looked down to see Barry’s face, a mixture of confusion, terror, and…hope?...in those bright blue eyes. 

“We’re cuddling,” Oliver said. 

“I’m aware. Why?” Barry asked. 

“You needed something to ground you after your panic attack. Cuddling releases the good chemicals in your brain and fights the bad ones, helping to relax you enough to fall asleep after your panic attack.” 

“So, you willingly cuddled me?” Barry clarified. 

Oliver huffed out a laugh, “Barry, when I visited you I didn’t just stand there and brood.” 

“You cuddled me while I was unconscious! Creep,” Barry chastised. 

“Human touch is just as important as speaking to a comatose person. No one was offering you the amount you needed, so I started doing it a couple months ago.” Oliver explained. 

“You’re very confusing. One minute you hate me, the next you’re watching over me like a guardian angel, and now you’re cuddling me because I had a panic attack,” Barry said. “I’m getting some mixed signals here, Oliver Queen.” 

“Let’s just say you grew on me, and now I care enough to actually worry about you. Especially with your speed. I witnessed it last night. You were in bed, and then in the corner in a flash. It was incredible, and terrifying at the same time.” 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” Barry apologized. 

Oliver frowned, “You’ve been having them since you’ve woken up, haven’t you?” 

“Yes. It takes a long time for me to come down from one. Last night being the exception,” Barry murmured. 

“Unfortunately, it’s normal. Your body is adjusting to your new biology. Give it the time it deserves. It also gives me another reason as to why you should stay here, in Starling City.” Oliver included. 

“Stay here?” Barry asked. 

“I could use a man of your talents at Queen Consolidated,” Oliver said. 

“I would be useless,” Barry said. 

“Not in my Applied Sciences Division. You could run it. I need someone I trust. You’re very trustworthy. You’ve saved my life.” 

“But my job in Central City is good,” Barry answered. 

“This is better. Better pay, better hours, and the only person you have to explain yourself to would be me.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I could also use another person on Arrow’s side…you could help me train a few others with special powers like yourself.” 

“I could work with you? As in cleaning up Starling City?” 

“Only if you want too, but really, just being on the same team would be great.” 

“You’re seducing me with your talk, how do I know you’ll come through?” Barry asked. 

“I don’t seduce people who I don’t think have great potential, and you have it all. Brains, charm, and the need to help others. I need that. Plus, with you here, we could regulate and monitor you. Help you get rid of those panic attacks instead of being a lab rat,” Oliver promised. 

“Okay, I’ll be in charge of your Applied Sciences Division, and join your crusade,” Barry teased. 

Oliver smiled, laying back down and staring at the ceiling, his arm still wound around Barry, and Barry’s arm draped over her stomach. He felt the other rest his head on his chest. 

“To really get me to stay though you’re going to have to promise me that I’ll get cuddles whenever I want,” Barry teased. 

“It’s a deal,” Oliver murmured.

**Nine Months Later**

“You guys are disgustingly adorable,” Felicity commented when she walked in. Oliver had just finished putting his suit in its case. He was now sitting on the small love seat he had bought for the area with Barry curled into his side with his head resting on his chest.

Oliver chuckled, “I’m not sorry.” 

“Neither am I,” Barry mumbled. 

“Yes, I know. Just as long as you two don’t to the dirty in here, you can be as grossly cute as you want,” Felicity said. 

Oliver chuckled while Barry blushed. 

Roy made his way in, showered and suit in hand. He rolled his eyes at them, as he made his way to hang up his suit in his own casing, “So, I’m almost positive that this is Oliver Queen’s longest relationship, are we going to see a ring anytime soon?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I could ask you the same. I don’t see one on my precious sisters finger.” 

“Thea is perfectly fine not marrying me, but since I am an honorable man who loves your sister dearly, I’m saving up for the perfect ring,” Roy bit back. 

“Are you now?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes, and I’d really like to have your blessing. I can’t exactly ask her dads, but you’re her brother, and she adores you.” Roy said, this time with more sincerity. 

Oliver grinned, “You know you’re already part of the family. If you need help with that ring, just ask. I don’t want Thea waiting another ten years before she’s able to have the wedding of her dreams.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it, but I’m only another two paychecks before I can buy it,” Roy said. 

“Congratulations,” Felicity said. “We’ll have to throw a party! Thea Queen settling down!” 

Oliver laughed, “Just be glad she didn’t hear that.” 

“So. Ring, Oliver?” Roy asked. 

Oliver smiled, looking down at Barry who was looking up at him, “Let’s just say Barry and I have talked about this and we have an agreement.” 

Barry smiled, “Also known as, mind your own business.” 

“Indeed,” Oliver agreed, leaning down to kiss Barry sweetly. 

No one noticed the chain on Barry’s neck. It was hidden under his shirt. The chain held a silver band. An engagement ring that had been given to Barry three months ago. 

It was a quick engagement, but Oliver knew that Barry was it. Years of seducing girls, his years on the island in the midst of girls, and then coming home to his past, it was clear that the girl situation wasn’t working out. Barry worked though. No secrets were kept. They both could handle their own in a fight. They both knew that the other had each other’s back, and when they tumbled into bed that night, they would be each other’s guardian angel to keep their past demons from permeating into their peaceful dreams.


End file.
